The Sleeping Baby
by Divegirl
Summary: A woman pilot becomes unconcious while flying a plane. She has a condition that only House can find, or make up. Shocking and eye opening! Read and review please! Rated T because it's HOUSE! Huddy and Thutner... just to warn you! Even though he is dead...
1. Prologue

I don't own House M.D, and only some of the aspects of the prologue are taken from a real event, so don't sue me!

A/N: I have never flown a plane (do paper planes count?!?) and the closest thing that I have gotten to as of the cockpit was a crashed plane in the ocean (diving!), so if I am wrong about anything, PM me or let me know otherwise! And I hope you enjoy my new House M.D story!!!

-Divegirl

Now, on with the story:

Prologue:

A small, two engine plane soared above Florida. There were about ten passengers on the plane, the huge majority of them reading a book or magazine. They were totally oblivious to the scary truth. Then the plane experienced turbulence. One passenger, a man of about forty, opened the shade the window. He could see the ground plainly, there were no clouds.

_That's odd..._ He thought to himself. The turbulence was far too large for no clouds. Luggage was shifting under the seats, and as he looked around, he saw people becoming a little worried themselves, but they had no idea about the truth, as did the man.

That man in particular shook his head and lifted himself out of the uncomfortable chair.

It was actually a relief, even though he was having trouble keeping his balance on the flying platform in the air. Now that he was standing, he could tell that the plane was almost taking a nosedive. He was becoming very frightened. He decided to check that the pilot was okay.

He made his way to the cockpit, and since he had a seat in row two, it wasn't too far away. He pulled the curtain open, to see the pilot peeled over, not conscious.

"Oh, my god!" He gasped, but none of the other passengers overheard. He picked up the pilot, who was amazingly light. He placed her gently on the floor next to the seat, and he took over the controls. It turned out that the man knew how to fly a plane.

But not this plane...

"Air traffic control, this is:" The man peered down at the small screen. "flight 320-3. We have an unconscious pilot. Can you tell me where and how to land this thing?" No reply. Just static. "God, help me!" He cried to himself. He could see through the clouds the ground was coming closer to the front of the plane. They were in a nosedive! The passenger-turned-pilot pulled on the steering 'wheel' and brought the plane back up into a horizontal position. Finally, someone replied over the radio.

"Copy, this is air traffic control giving you directions to the nearest airport. How about the airport in North Carolina?" The voice said, all crackly.

"How far away is it?" The passenger asked.

"Only a few minutes if you stay at a constant speed." The air traffic controller answered.

"Okay. Now, how do I get there?"

000

When the plane finally landed, the pilot was taken off the plane with great care and was on her way to the nearest hospital.

"No," She uttered through all the tubes in her mouth. "I- I need Doctor... _House_."


	2. Thirteen's Tears

Disclaimer: As I said like, 100 times before, I DON'T OWN HOUSE!

Chapter one:

A man with a cane burst into an office. The doors flew open and the mad at the desk jolted upright. He had been sleeping.

"When is the wedding?" The man with a cane grumbled, his stubbled chin moving with his lips.

"What wedding?" The other man said. He was slightly cross-eyed.

"You and that hooker I saw come out of your house this morning."

"Again, _what_? And why were you at my house?"

"She was pretty."

"She was the maid."

"You have a maid? Since when? I want one too."

"For what? To clean out your-" The cross-eyed man's sentence was interrupted by the door bursting open again.

"House, we have a case." It was a tall, thin woman with brown hair, a chiseled face and the most perfectly rounded nose, ever. The door slammed shut after Thirteen let go of it. It slammed shut with a bang, just like when House barged in.

"I wish people would stop doing that to my door..." The cross-eyed man muttered. His name was James Wilson.

"Sorry," The girl said. Her name was Remy Hadley, better known around the hospital as Thirteen. Long story.

"Well, I have to go, and by the way," The grumpy man, Gregory House, said, "she is _way_ too hot for you." He pointed at Wilson and left the office. When the door closed and Wilson was left alone again, he shook his head, as if to clear it, and lay his head back down on his desk.

000

The two doctors arrived in House's office within about two minutes. The elevators were running slowly that day. House sat down in his desk chair, while Thirteen stood by the desk. Just as House made himself comfortable, two other doctors came into the office. Dr. Chris Taub and a large black man, Dr. Eric Foreman. The three younger doctors were wearing long, clean, white lab coats. House, he was wearing jeans and a wrinkled button-up shirt. Of course, it wasn't tucked into his jeans. That would be weird, ya know?

"Well, what is it then?" House was beginning to get impatient. So much like himself, that it was scary. After his trip to the psych hospital, and after he finally broke out and got free, he was starting to act like himself again. He wasn't seeing Amber and Kutner anymore. And he acknowledged this. The thought of just Kutner's name made shivers run up his spine...

"We have a case." Said Doctor Foreman.

"Yes, we already covered that." House growled, settling down in his chair.

"Okay, what _haven't_ you covered?" Taub asked.

"What the case _is_!" House was definitely himself. Just a little bit more aggravated today. Male PMS, perhaps?

"Okay, we'll start there." Thirteen said, pulling up a chair and sitting down in it. Taub did likewise with the last chair. Foreman was left standing. He was unconcerned. "Thirty year-old woman pilot who passed out and became unconscious shortly after take-off. A passenger noticed something wrong and took over command of the plane. They landed safely. Vitals are all fine now, pilot is conscious and aware, she knows where she is, and what her name is... She seems fine now. Just a little of abdominal pain." Thirteen held the skinny paper chart in her hands, open to the ER report.

"And where was she flying?" House asked.

"From Florida to the northern region of Virginia." Foreman answered, trying to figure out why that was important. He couldn't find an answer. But before he could ask why, House said:

"Then why is the patient _here_?"

"Because she asked to come see you." Foreman answered.

"So they flew her across three state borders to get her to where she wanted to be? All because she said that she wanted to see _him_? She could have been talking about her house, not the doctor!" Thirteen muttered.

"I am sure that they looked up a doctor House before flying her countless miles..."

"Well, if the patient asks to be lap-danced by a plastic surgeon because she thinks it is good for her, then we _must_ get her a stripper surgeon!" House muttered sarcastically. It was all Thirteen could do to not laugh. She had been in that situation before. But that was never what she really wanted. Was she trying not to laugh...or cry?

"Well, what should we do, boss?" Taub asked, speaking at last.

"How about decompression sickness? The bends... You said that she was coming from Florida. Maybe she decided to go diving." Thirteen offered.

"A certified pilot not knowing about decompression sickness? Really? What horror shows have you been watching?" House snapped. "Pilots are told _not _to fly after diving. The majority of pilots are not absent minded. Neither are brain surgeons." But that was beside the point. Because the patient had been in too bad condition for it be decompression sickness...

"Okay, what other ideas do you have for us, great _genius_?" Taub mocked.

"Lets aim for her head. CT her brain. She blacked out, so maybe her nerves are being crushed. Meningitis."

"Or, a heart abnormality? A whole in her septum could cause her atrium to swell, causing serious problems-" Thirteen was cut off by House.

"No! Really? A heart problem _couldn't_ be bad!" House again, making fun of Thirteen. "Fine, CT her head all the was down to her heart." And when the doctors didn't move, House ordered: "Now!" Finally they turned tail and left.

000

The thee younger doctors were in the observation room operating the CT machine. The patient was doing fine. She was actually holding a light conversation with the doctors. Thirteen tried her luck.

"Have you ever been diving?" She asked. The two other doctors just about dropped their jaws at her audacity.

"You mean, like, scuba diving?" The pilot asked back.

"Yeah. I heard it's fun. A person like you ought to try something like that. You might enjoy it..."

"If I ever get out of here, sure. And no, I haven't gone diving yet. But my brother has. Said it was beautiful down there. I'm too afraid of sharks."

Thirteen had a laugh. The other doctors were still amazed that she had the guts to ask that question. But of course she had guts. If she didn't, House wouldn't have kept her as a doctor.

"Me too."

"Really? Because you don't seem like the phobia kind of person to me. You seem very... open."

"Really?" It was Taub this time.

"Yeah. She just likes to talk. She is very friendly, and you have to be in the medical field, don't you?"

"Not always. There are...exceptions..." And by 'exceptions', Thirteen meant 'House'. Thirteen was down to looking at the heart now. She hadn't found anything wrong with the brain. It looked fine. Even when she talked. Nothing was wrong in that spectrum...

"Look, there." Taub said. He pointed to the screen with a pen that he was twirling on his fingers.

"Where? I don't see anything-"

"Right there! There is a shadow there by the-"

"There is no shadow. I am going to stop the CT now, okay? Anything else you care to look at?"

The answers were all nos, so Thirteen turned off the CT.

The doctors helped the patient, Jane, into a wheel chair and took her back up to her room. It was getting late and they wanted to brain dump some more... Thirteen opened the door to the observation room and helped the patient out of the CT machine. The doctors followed and helped the patient into a wheelchair, so that they could bring her to her room. But the doctors were puzzled.

000

"So, there was nothing on the CT. Now what?" Taub asked of House while they were pacing in the Clinic. House was supposed to be on duty.

"You are doctors, you figure it out for yourselves..." House mumbled. "I am on duty. I can't be bothered with _your_ problems."

"It's your problem too, House. It's _your_ case! And you are doing nothing but pacing around with a closed chart in your hands, drinking an iced coffee from BK. Really, you call that work?" Thirteen was furious.

"Just keep quiet, Hadley, it'll save you some breath-" Foreman tried to reassure her that House was nothing to get angry over, but she took that offensively.

"No, you keep quiet. I hate to tell you, Eric, but I don't think that you are right for me." She glared at him and then stormed off, leaving the men to deal with the patient.

Thirteen burst into the girls bathroom for employees only. Her face was pink from the sobbing that she hid by ducking her head on the way to the bathroom. She was having such a terrible month. Kutner killed himself, she had to go to Cameron and Chase's wedding and that made her think of... something else... Foreman tried to get closer to her, and she could tell that he wanted to marry her, and her favorite show on television was canceled. _Mystery Diagnosis_ always used to make her happy and give her knowledge that she wouldn't gain anywhere else.

And that something else... It was the thing that made her sob so. It was...


	3. In The Same Boat

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the suspense of my last chappie. I just thought of this, but try to listen to Josh Groban's 'Oceano' while reading the first section of this chapter. And his 'My Confession' while reading the rest... Just a thought.. Here is the moment you've all been waiting for (I hope...)!:

Chapter two:

...Kutner! Thirteen broke out sobbing even harder. She leaned against the tile wall and slid down in her misery. All of these months she had been friends with him, nothing more, just friends. But she knew that he loved her, and she ignored him, and now they were going to hire another doctor to replace him... How can this be happening? She loved him, but was only playing herself by ignoring his passion, and pretending to love Eric... Her life was upside-down... She was nothing but a schizophrenic who had love issues. SHe had been dreaming of Kutner for the past week or so, and she wished it to stop. She loevd him, but it was too late now. She needed to get out of there. For her own good.

Tears raced past each other down her face, past her nose, and onto her lips.

"...Kutner." She whispered to herself. She hugged her body tightly and tucked her face between he legs. She continued with her crying.

000

"Where is Thirteen?" Foreman asked himself, coming out of an exam room. He was doing House's work. He had in his hands, a skinny purple chart folded backwards so that he could see the medication list. It was very full. But he had flown through that case in a daze. His mind was occupied with Thirteen's face as she screamed at him only a few minutes before. Her rage was scary. He decided to take action. He walked right past House and Taub, who were discussing the large case that they faced.

He stormed past the girls' bathroom where he knew that Thirteen was hiding. He walked right to the pharmacy, and filled out a prescription for an anti-depressant and had it filled. It was dangerous business giving her drugs that she didn't know about. But it was to save their love.

The pharmacist, her tag said her name was Pamela, took the prescription, looked at the signature, and took it to the back to have it filled. His heart was pounding in his muscular chest.

"Expect to have it filled in an hour, okay, Eric?" He looked up and wondered how she knew his name. Then he realized that he had his tag on. He rarely wore it lately...

"Thanks, um, Pam." Pamela smiled and turned around.

Eric Foreman walked back towards the clinic to get back to work, but he stopped short when he saw the mens' room. He went inside and took his chance to vent. He looked into the mirror and saw his depressed self in the reflection. He wondered what made Thirteen want to break up with him. He had to look away from the mirror, or else he would just about die. He felt so horrible. He had no idea what he did to make Thirteen hate him. And he hated that.

He leaned against the tile wall, and slid down, as tears formed in his eyes. He was so sad, that he couldn't hide his tears any longer. He put his head against the wall, closing his eyes and letting the tears roll down his soft-looking face. It was so pained now that it no longer looked lovable. Tears caught in his tiny beard, and he didn't try to wipe them away. Little did he know, Thirteen was doing the same thing, right through that exact wall where he was crouching, trying not to get his suit dirty. Thirteen didn't care. She was sitting on her bottom on the dirty floor, her head in between her knees. They had their backs against each others, like they were supporting each other. But really, they were only bringing each other down... Little did Foreman know that he was about to kill Thirteen...

A/N: Sorry that it is so short, but I packed a heck of a lot in there. Please review!!!

-Divegirl


End file.
